Phineas and Ferb in Space Adventure Origins
Story Phineas and Ferb have finished seeing the 25th anniversary movie of the Space Adventure movie series Phineas begins to wonder what the very first movie was like, Ferb looked up the video online and played it. Phineas imagines the story with him and his friends as the cast. On the planet of Humblar young Lump Sharkbork (Phineas) is putting together a space ship, hoping to use it to get away from his boring life as a farmer for Snot-goats and explore outer space. Meanwhile in Humblar's outer orbit, a royal ship is taking fire from a Doofanian Imperial Destroyer. The evil Doofanian Emporor Thorstak (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) and his army of Platydrones kidnap Princess Malora (Isabella) but not before she sends a robot named FE-RB (Ferb) with a distress signal. Detecting the robot, Thorstak sends a squad of Platydrones to the planet. Lump finds the robot, and fends of the Platydrones with his wrench. FE-RB (or Ferb as called by Lump) repairs Sharkbork's ship and they head out to find the Princess. Thorstak sees the ship leaving the planet and sees it as a "problem". Thorstak radios a bounty hunter known as Ragnarok (Buford) to destroy them. Ragnarok tracks down Lump and Ferb's ship and shoot's it down to the planet of Albornia, accidentally crashing, himself. After Lump saves Ragnarok from a of Jungle Man, Ragnarok decides he "owes him one". Together the party finds a tribe of Banksloths led by there chief (Baljeet), who has the power of "outer sight". When he sees Lump, the chief says that Lump is destined to save not only the princess, but the universe itself from distaster. Lump does not know what this means, but asks how they can find the princess, the chief levitates Lumps ship out of the jungle swamp, and tells them the princess can be found on a "black star". Thus the party continues there journey, however Lump is confused when they find lump's ownhome planet again. But when they are intercepted by Platydrone jets, they are taken to a space ship that looks like the black star. assuming the princess is there, the Lump and Ragnarok disguise themselves as Platydrones and find the prison. While there Lump is shocked to discover that the ship is a doomsday weapon armed and aiming for his home planet. Lump find the princess, only to encounter Thorstak, Lump orders Ferb and Ragnarok to take Malora to the ship and fights Thorstack with Bright Sabers. As they fight Lump knocks Thorstak down a pipe that clogs up the laser's charging system and is about to explode. Ragnarok comes with the ship just in time. Though Thorstak is alive, and drifting in space swearing vengeance. The group bring Malora back to her home planet, and the king awards Lump for his bravery, Ragnarok flys away hoping to fight against Lump again. After Malora kisses Lump, he and Ferb jump back into the ship and go off to there next "Advneture in Space." After the movie, Phineas almost reveals the crisis the Banksloth chief prophesized but Ferb warns Phineas against "spoiler alerts". Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works